la adolecencia de un rebelde
by whistle AnderSmythe
Summary: Que pasaría si los padres de drake y Josh murieran?  ¿que pasaría con drake, Josh y megan


Todo comienza cuando Drake y Josh reciben una llamada que les cambio la vida para siempre:

**Pov. Drake**

Josh y yo estábamos en la sala de nuestra casa y Megan no estaba ya que tenía clases de oboe nuestros padres habían salido cuando de pronto se escucho un ruido proveniente del teléfono.

¿?: Casa de la familia Parker Nichols

Drake: si a qui es soy su hijo…

¿?: Lamentamos decirle esto pero sus padres murieron en un accidente

En cuanto oí eso solté el teléfono y me puse a derramar lagrimas en silencio después vi que Josh había tomado el teléfono y el como yo quedo en shock hasta que reacciono y pregunto detalles le dijeron que teníamos que presentarnos en la casa hogar Sión puesto que como éramos menores de edad estaríamos a dispoción para que nos adoptaran.

La vida ahí era un verdadero infierno nos maltrataban y pegaban si nos portábamos mal los jóvenes mas grandes nos quitaban las cosas sin piedad.

Un día llego una familia que se veía muy rica diciendo que querían adoptar a alguien a mi me sorprendió mucho el parecido que tenían ellos conmigo nos llamaron a todos.

Afortunadamente a Josh y megan ya los habían adoptado. 

A Josh una pareja de America y a megan una de Perú. Más tarde me llamaron la encargada del orfanato (Marisa) diciéndome:

Marisa: Drake esta familia quiere adoptarte ¿tu quieres?

Drake: si – respondí muy secamente

Marisa: mañana en la mañana van a venir por ti el señor se llama Richard y se apellida Henderson así que de hoy en adelante te llamaras _Drake Henderson._

Drake: esta bien puedo irme a empacar.

Marisa: la gente que te va a adoptar es gente millonaria ellos te van a comprar todo lo necesario.

Drake: esta bien

A la mañana siguiente esa gente fue a recogerme tal y como me lo dijo el señor se veía agradable pero en su mirada había un resentimiento muy profundo cuando íbamos en la limosina el se decidió a hablarme:

Richard: hola Drake

Drake: hola y si no le incomoda me podría decir ¿a donde vamos?

Richard: en primera dime padre y en segunda vamos a Inglaterra y en cuanto lleguemos allá vas a ir a un colegio para convertirte en todo un caballero, el colegio se llama _boarding school._

Drake: esta bien

Cuando llegamos a la casa del señor Richard esa casa era enorme pero apenas llegamos me tuve que ir al colegio. Ya habían pasado varias semanas de que entre al colegio:

El primer cuarto domingo del curso escolar tuve la necesidad de escaparme del colegio. Esta vez lo tenía todo planeado, hacia cómo todos mis domingos me iba a lo lejos a tocar mi guitarra y pase intencionalmente con las profesoras con mi guitarra, finalmente llegue a la colina, escondí los libros, salte por la barda y tome un taxi , me dirigí a una cantina a tomarme unas cervezas.

Paso algún tiempo y mis escapadas del colegio eran más frecuentes, me gustaba la independencia que estaba experimentado en Inglaterra, las profesoras no sospechaban mis ahora frecuentes salidas y también nocturnas escapadas, mis nuevos amigos me enseñaron a fumar, al principio no me gustaba porque me provocaba tos, pero al paso de un par de semanas me empezó a gustar y me daba un pequeño placer el fumar nicotina. Les pedí a mis amigos que me compraran tres cajetillas de cigarros para fumar en el colegio. Hasta que un día me descubrieron.

Alejandro: ¡profesora Drake esta fumando!

Drake: ah Alejandro tu como siempre chismoso por que no te haces hombre de una buena vez y dejas de estarme fastidiando.

Esa misma tarde la rectora me dio el castigo de mi vida me azoto con una ripia tanto que no pude sentar en una semana.

Así pasaron los años…

Al comenzar el tercer año del curso escolar me revele y deje de utilizar el uniforme completo del colegio, no me gustaba estar todo el tiempo con el saco escolar, era incomodo, así que solamente llevaba puesto el chaleco negro y traía el saco sobre mi hombro

Otro día de esos la rectora me encontró fumando y bebiendo dentro del colegio y hasta le dije:

Drake: por que me mira así que es lo que quiere ¿quiere fumar? O ¿talvez beber?

Rectora: Drake Henderson, insolente ahorra vas a ver lo que te va a pasar por faltarme el respeto.

La rectora trajo la ripia y me azoto hasta que ya no podía pararme mas ella se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente me llevo a la enfermería

Enfermera: ¿ocurre algo Drake?

Drake: no es nada es simplemente que tengo vergüenza.

Enfermera: vergüenza de esto debería darte vergüenza lo que hiciste es increíble que a tus 17 años ya fumes y tomes que es lo ¿Qué quieres probar? No es normal que un muchacho como tú tenga vicios a tu corta edad.

Drake: si lo se soy horrible no debí haber nacido.

_Enfermera: DRAKE deja de tener ese concepto acerca de ti_

Drake: no quiero probar nada es simplemente me siente muy solitario…

Enfermera ¿y de quien es la culpa? No te has querido relacionar con tus compañeros casi nunca asistes al salón de clases

Drake: no necesito su amistad. Todos creen que soy un delincuente que no debería estar en el colegio.

Enfermera: ¿Qué secretos escondes que no te deja vivir? ¡Mírate! ¿Por qué no derrumbas esta barrera de hierro que te hace sentir tan miserable e inseguro de ti mismo? – Baje la mirada al colchón – ¿Has tratado de conversar con las chicas? Estoy segura que les encantaría platicar contigo.

Drake: el reglamento lo prohíbe – replique con amargura.

Enfermera: por dios Drake si tu eres el que siempre viola el reglamento mirante- me levanto la barbilla- eres muy guapo estoy segura que si trataras de conversar con alguna chica se sentirían muy alagadas.

No pronuncie palabra alguna, me sentía miserable… ella tenía razón y aquello me dolía aun más y una lágrima cayo.

Enfermera: ¿Por qué no lloras? ¿Por qué siempre te reprimes?

Drake: aunque no me crea… lloro mucho.

Enfermera: llorar en silencio no es llorar.

Drake: no debo llorar…no debo hacer ruido, ni berrinches, aparte llorar es mostrar que eres débil y yo no soy débil…

Enfermera: sobes llorar en silencio es malísimo la gente llora, para desahogarse para desechar todo lo malo, el coraje, los odios, las frustraciones. El llorar te hace sentir mejor, la gente necesita desahogarse tu siempre te reprimes. Cuando la directora te llama la atención siempre te reprimes nunca has llorado libremente.

Drake: siempre e llorado en silencio

Enfermera: por que lo haces ya veras que te sentirás mejor – Sé que estas avergonzado y enojado, tu mirada lo refleja, tu mirada habla mucho de ti… aunque tienes unos hermosos ojos, reflejan una enorme tristeza en ellos, deberías de sacar todo lo malo que tienes aquí adentro – dijo tocando mi corazón – ¿Es acerca de tus padres? Drake ellos te quieren mucho solo que ellos son… millonarios y tienen muchas responsabilidades y negocios que hacer.

Drake: dudo mucho que mis padres se preocupen por mi…

Sabes, que cuando tu padre trajo tu guitarra la directora se opuso y tu padre estuvo alegando hora y media para que tu guitarra estuviera contigo.

Las palabras no me salían de la garganta, me dio la bebida de hierbas para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente, se despidió y salió de mi dormitorio.

– ¿Por qué es tan difícil para mí sacar todo este odio que tengo aquí adentro? ¿Por qué me permito vivir en este infierno… en esta soledad? – Sentía un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y mi boca estaba cerrada como si tuviera pegamento, las lágrimas no paraban de salir, aun así no emitía ruido alguno como si mis padres estuvieran presentes en mi dormitorio mirándome y recriminándome como en el pasado, finalmente el sueño me venció y me quede dormido profundamente.

Yo quiero salir de este infierno mañana mismo me voy a escapar e iré a donde vive Josh el me mando una postal y ahí tiene una dirección. En America ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacerme cargo de Josh y megan.

**Al siguiente día Drake ya tenia empacadas sus cosas para irse fue con sus amigos y ellos le consiguieron un boleto de barco para san diego, por su parte Drake tenia un poco de dinero que le dieron para si necesitaba cosas en el colegio.**

Me quede en cubierta hasta mirar sólo un punto a lo lejos de Inglaterra hasta que se desapareció y sujetando en mi mano mi medallón, lo único que me había llevando de mi familia millonaria, tenía un hermoso camarote en primera clase. Ansiaba llegar a América… el barco parecía moverse lentamente llegaría a puerto el 20 de diciembre a nueva York en la tarde de ahí tendría que tomar un avión hasta san diego.

Cuando llegamos a san diego le pregunte a una mujer si sabia donde quedaba esa dirección y ella asintió y yo fui por donde ella dijo. Busque el número y de pronto lo encontré una gran puerta la toque y salio una pequeña niña le pregunte si se encontraba Josh y ella me dijo que pasara yo pase y ahí estaba Josh sentado en un sofá me agarro del brazo y me saco para afuera yo le pregunte:

Drake: que te pasa Josh por que me tratas así

Josh: no por que viniste aquí

Drake: yo quería recuperar a mi familia

Josh: pues yo ya tengo una y no me quiero separar

Drake: pero Josh por favor somos hermanos que ya te olvido

Josh: no a ti se te olvido te escapaste del orfanato y no me dijiste a donde irías tu eres el egoísta

Drake: ami me adoptaron una familia y deje una carta para ti

Josh: tú no dejaste nada

Drake: claro que si viví en Inglaterra y todo fue un infierno en esa ciudad tengo millones de moretones

Después le enseñe una marca de uno de los azotes que me habían dado el se quedo sorprendido y después me dijo algo que destrozaría para siempre mi alma:

Josh: lo siento Drake pero yo ya tengo una familia y no podría dejarla ahora si me permites puedes irte por donde viniste.

Drake: esta bien Josh te dejo espero que seas feliz con tu nueva familia y espero que no te decepcione como lo hice yo – dije con lagrimas en los ojos.

Tenía dinero para irme a Perú con Josh y Megan y volver a America pero ya que Josh no quiso ir decidí ir por Megan seguramente ella también estaría con su familia, tiempo después conseguí un trabajo de mesero y así se me fue la mejor etapa la adolescencia y todos me catalogaban como el rebelde después de eso decidí irme a Texas.

Allá conseguí un trabajo de guitarrista hasta que un día vi llegar a Megan, mi padre y ¿Josh?

Megan: hermano te quiero mucho no te vuelvas a ir

Richard: hijo yo te quiero pedir perdón por mandarte a ese colegio yo no sabia que allá te azotaban perdóname

Drake: no te preocupes padre yo te quiero y no es tu culpa que me Allan azotado al fin era como todos me decían _el rebelde_

Richard: gracias hijo

Josh: perdóname hermano yo no debí tratarte así sabes Michelle estuvo escuchando todo y le dijo a la señora Marisa y jorge como te trate y ellos me dijeron que si quería estar contigo no había problema luego fui por Megan le conté todo y ella decidió venir y luego tu padre nos contacto.

Drake: bueno yo creo que voy a cantar una Cancion muy de acuerdo a esta situación

**Drake sube a la tarima y dice:**

**Ahora voy a cantar una canción dedicada a mi hermana Megan a mi padre Richard y a mi hermano Josh. Y dice así: **

I never thought that it'd be so simple but

I found a way, I found a way

I always thought that it'd be too crazy but

I found a way, I found a way

If you open up your mind

See what's inside

It's gonna take some time, to realize

But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find

Over your shoulder you know that, I told you

I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down

So just turn around

Now that I know that anything's possible

I found a way, I found a way

No one can break what is so unbreakable

I found a way, I found a way

If you open up your mind

See what's inside

It's gonna take some time, to realize

But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find

Over your shoulder you know that I told you

I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down

So just turn around

No one cares

What you give

You know you gotta live like you wanna live

When it's time

To be free

You know you gotta be what you wanna be

If you open up your mind

See what's inside

It's gonna take some time, to realize

But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find

Over your shoulder you know that I told you

I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down

So just turn around

Les gusto espero que si dejen REVIEW por favor… :D


End file.
